12 Días de Navidad
by Yami Kuroshin
Summary: Una pequeña seria de One-shots o Drabbles de Haikyuu. El primer día de navidad mi amor me regalo Que tal una versión así con cada uno de los chicos de Karasuno Que casualmente son exactamente 12 Pasen y disfruten de mi intento de festejo navideño xD [Pausado] PersonajeXLector
1. 1 lata de café

**Ciaossu~**

**Kuro-desu~ Pues bueno, ayer estaba en el trabajo y de repente ¡PUM! Idea salvaje aparece gracias a estar escuchando canciones de navidad (SI adoro la navidad) y dije… pues seguiré mi impulso de idiotez y lo hare. Así es como nació los doce días de Navidad estilo Haikyuu~ ¿Por qué? Fácil, la canción dice doce días y los chicos de Karasuno son doce exactamente~ Así que por favor disfruten~ **

**Recuerden: **

_T/A = Tu apellido _

_T/N = Tu nombre _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El primer día de Navidad mi amor me regalo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una lata de café~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Grrr – gruñiste disgustada por la escena que se desarrollaba en la entrada de la clase de al lado. Ahí sonriendo algo serio, esa expresión de seguridad tan característica suya, tu mejor amigo, vecino, otra parte de ti, Sawamura Daichi, técnicamente estaba filtrando con una chica.

Querías insultarle, menospreciarla o al menos saber que tenía mala fama para alejar a Daichi de su lado, pero no. Michimiya era tu compañera y sabias lo dedicada y amable que era. Aun así seguías con ganas de llegar a hacer el mal tercio…

La campana sonó y con eso, temporalmente, tú martirio también. Pasaron las horas y ya era el momento de ir a los clubs. No sabias muy bien por qué pero el equipo de vóley había pedido permiso para utilizar varios gimnasios, y justo después de terminar el calentamiento cuando lo viste entrar. Tan formal y serio como siempre.

-Algún día será un gran padre – susurraste sin darte cuenta y eso te tomo desprevenida ¿Por qué matroshkas pensabas eso de Daichi? Vaya, era cierto… pero… pero…

Oh no, Michimiya junto con otras chicas llegaron para asistir a los chicos. Por más que querías concentrarte no podías. Te era imposible y gracias a eso ya te habías ganado balonazos directo en la cara, dedos torcidos, caídas estrepitosas e innumerables regaños por parte de la entrenadora. Gracias a Dios había terminado, estabas tratando de aclarar tus ideas cuando escuchaste como unas risas se acercaban

-Gracias Michimiya, en serio nos salvaron hoy – decía alegre como siempre

-Ni lo menciones, tómalo como un favor entre capitanes – dijo ella dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro

Rápidamente te escondiste para no ser vista, espera ¿Por qué te escondiste?

-Bueno, entonces te veo en 20 minutos en la entrada de la escuela – dijo y la chica se echó a correr

-¡Si! – escuchaste el grito en respuesta. Saliste de tu escondite y viste como la figura de Daichi se alejaba

-¡Viste eso! – escuchaste a una chica que estaba cerca de ahí

-Ya se, esos dos no tardan en salir – contesto otra junto a la anterior

-Yo ya los shippeo – contesto una tercera con lentes

-Hmp – bufaste y te fuiste de ahí. No era asunto tuyo, si Daichi quería salir con alguien ¡Que lo hiciera! Tu mundo seguiría igual que siempre.

Una semana había pasado… Primero él te dejo plantada para ir a casa, y después por alguna razón tú le sacabas la vuelta.

Ese día, ese bendito día después de mucho, al fin tenían un día libre de actividades extracurriculares, pero toda esa felicidad se esfumo al recordar algo… Esos días solías ir al centro de juegos con Daichi y después ir a retacarse de comida chatarra.

-Ah~ - suspiraste cansada acomodando tus cosas

-Oye _T/A_ – te llamo desde la puerta – ¿Vamos al centro de juegos? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesa de tu asiento. Sonreíste, era hora de hacer los paces y más aún si era el quien había cedido.

-Oh, Sawamura que bueno verte – te estremeciste - ¿Podrías ayudarme como la semana pasada? – llego en el peor momento Michimiya, aun así su semblante amable no cambiaba

El abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir o hacer, volteo a verte con cara de disculpa y tu anterior sonrisa se volvió una mueca.

-Veo que no necesitas respuesta – contestaste de mala manera y te levantaste bruscamente.

-¿Tenían planes? Perdón yo no sabía, solo que como Sawamura fue de mucha ayuda la última vez pensé que-

-¡Ya no importa! – Te dista cuenta que estabas gritando – No importa – dijiste y saliste del salón con la cabeza gacha.

-Espera _T/A_-san – escuchaste como la castaña venia tras de ti. Y solo aceleraste el paso ¿Por qué te seguía? No tenías ganas de ver a nadie y mucho menos a ella. Comenzaste a correr hasta que el fin lograste perderla.

Jadeando te sentaste en el suelo. Y tratabas de recuperarte, cerraste los ojos y te limitaste a sentir la refrescante brisa o mejor dicho helada corriente invernal que te helaba hasta los huesos.

-Toma – abriste los ojos sorprendida al ver al moreno que te extendía una lata de café caliente.

-Gracias – murmuraste aceptándola, maldecías que te conociera tan bien.

-Café negro con leche – sonrió – tu favorito

-Hmp – le volviste la cara

-Vamos ¿Qué sucede? Has estado rara desde la semana pasada – dijo sentándose junto a ti

-No te importa – te pusiste de pie de inmediato y él te imito

-Si me importa, eres mi mejor amiga – un dolor apareció en tu pecho y tú te estremeciste

-No te incumbe, deberías volver con Michimiya-san – dijiste y te disponías a irte pero él te tomo del brazo impidiendo tu avance - ¡Daichi! – le reclamaste

-No me iré de aquí hasta que no me digas que te sucede y tú tampoco – dijo serio

-No… - susurraste al sentir una descarga que nacía desde donde te tenia sujeta

-¡_T/A_! –

-¡No lo sé! – bajaste la mirada, de repente las ganas de llorar te inundaban

-_T/A_ – te acerco a el

-¡No! No lo sé – repetiste intentando soltarte, las lágrimas no tardaban en salir

-¡_T/A_!

-¡NO!

-_T/A_

-¡Suéltame Daichi!

-¿Por qué? – te tomo ambos brazos y te miro directo a los ojos

-No… - las lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas

-_T/A_ – intentaste liberarte nuevamente, te sacudiste de manera violenta - ¡T/N! ¡Dime que te sucede! ¿Por qué estás tan rara? – su mirada severa y su cara te asusto un poco, esa parte de él también la conocías, pero aun así…

-…

-¡_T/A_!

-¡Me gustas! – soltaste sorprendiéndolo y sorprendiéndote, él te soltó y bajaste los brazos lentamente

-_T/A_… yo – dijo bajito, se escuchaba consternado

-No… no… no… - repetías una y otra vez, habías mandado su amistad al caño en un segundo

-_T/A_ – susurro y sentiste como sus brazos te rodeaban y apoyaba su barbilla en tu cabeza – yo también – susurro

-No, no quiero que lo hagas por lastima – intestaste de nuevo el separarte pero el solo te aferro mas

-¡No es por lástima! Me gustas… desde secundaria – dijo y notaste que su voz temblaba un poco

-Da-Daichi – lo llamaste y volviste a llorar. Lloraste hasta saciarte y el solo te mantenía abrazada.

Caminaban juntos hasta la entrada de la escuela, ninguno decía nada, ni se miraban. Simplemente caminando juntos con las cabezas gachas y algo sonrojadas. De repente sentiste como tu mano era rodeada por otra grande y cálida.

-Vamos a casa _T/N_ – Volteaste sorprendida y solo viste como él te veía con esa mirada de seguridad y cariño, le sonreíste de vuelta y respondiste el agarre.

-Sí, Daichi – Sin duda alguna estabas perdidamente enamorada de Sawamura Daichi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo con el miembro numba wan de Karasuno Papa-Daichi~ ¿Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado 0w0 Tiene el sello de aprobación de Mika-senpai~ Gracias por la ayuda senpai~ **

**Y bueno, los veo mañana en el segundo capítulo~ **

**Ya-nyan~ **


	2. 2 curitas de pandas

**Ciaossu~**

**Disculpen que venga tan tarde pero la inspiración fue una %%"#$#$ el día de hoy~ Ahora sin más les dejo que disfruten~~~~**

Recuerden:

_T/A = tu apellido_

_T/N = tu nombre_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El segundo día de Navidad mi amor me regalo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dos curitas de pandas~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ah~ - suspiraste aliviada, al fin habías llegado al lugar acordado, pero eran ya 20 minutos tarde. Todo por no decidir que ropa usar y después llegar tarde a tomar el autobús. Todo eso solo te podría estar pasando a ti.

Volteaste todos lados buscándolo. Comenzabas a desesperarte ¿No se había marchado, verdad? Pero que tal y… sí sí. A punto de darte por vencida alcanzaste a ver esa peculiar cabellera.

-¡Sugawara-senpai! – lo llamaste levantando la mano para que te distinguiera. Te sonrió y el alivio te invadió, alegre te acercaste rápidamente sin prestarle mucha atención al camino

_-¡T/A!_ – escuchaste su grito y lo siguiente paso en cámara lenta, de estar viendo su cara preocupada a ver el cielo encapotado ¿Qué paso?

-_T/A_ ¿estás bien? – sin duda lo habías preocupado, amablemente te ayudo a ponerte de pie y tu reías avergonzada

-Sí, lo siento, estoy bien senpai – dijiste avergonzada sacudiéndote la ropa

-Me alegro – dijo palmeándote la cabeza – ese atuendo te queda bien – dijo y te sonrojaste al menos tu agonía había servido de algo – salvo que… tienes el abrigo al revés – señalo y mostro sus blancos dientes

-¿eh? – espera… ¿Qué dijo? - ¿ha? – Dijiste mientras comprobabas que las palabras dichas por Suga eran ciertas – Perdón, que vergüenza – te quitaste la prenda y la colocaste correctamente, todo esto con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas ardiendo

El día parecía tan lindo, el cielo estaba nublado pero aun así combinaba a la perfección con el resto. Una no muy grande capa de nieve sobre los árboles y bueno las luces y colores que desbordaban de todas las tiendas de la ciudad. Ah~ Navidad era la mejor época para una cita, aunque todavía era solo el 2 de diciembre, pero qué más da, una linda cita en invierno también mola.

-Ah…. – recordaste un detallito – gracias senpai, tú también luces muy bien – agradeciste y devolviste el cumplido

-Solo lo dije porque es cierto, te vez muy linda hoy – dijo apartando un mechón de cabello de tu cara

-Sugawara-senpai es más lindo, es imposible que yo sea más linda que senpai – dijiste emocionada y orgullosa de tu cumplido cuando de repente se rio

-Jejeje ¿entonces soy más lindo que una chica? – pregunto mientras seguía riendo

-Ah…. No, no quería decir eso, bueno si, pero no es solo que bueno – no sabías como decir lo que pensabas y movías las manos de manera graciosa

-¿Vamos? – dijo tomándote de la mano y comenzando a caminar

-Si...

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir _T/A_? – dijo comenzando a balancear sus manos juguetonamente

-A donde sea está bien – respondiste sonriéndole, era verdad siempre y cuando estuvieras con el todo estaba perfecto…

Aun no te lo creías, de alguna manera reuniste el valor suficiente para confesártele hace apenas dos meses, y por alguna divinidad milagrosa había dicho que sí. Y bueno, ahora ahí estaban ahí en una cita oficial y a toda regla. Su primera cita… esperabas no arruinarlo todo. Sentiste el calor de su mano y lo volteaste a ver, ahí a tu lado

-Ah~ - suspiraste, sin duda alguna te derretía

-¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al sentir como te recargabas un poco en el

-¡Ah! No, nada solo pensaba – respondiste cubriendo tu cara con la mano libre

-¿en qué pensabas?

-En nada~

-Vamos, no seas mala y dime si~ - dijo ladeando la cara y levantando las cejas

-… - eso fue injusto, justo al corazón, era demasiado lindo para ser real – pensaba… es que esto debía ser un sueño – dijiste sonriendo

-¿Sueño? ¿Por qué? – pregunto y por su tono de voz sabias que no pararía hasta que hablaras

-sigo sin creer que este aquí, así de esta manera y…. bueno…. Contigo – bajaste la cabeza apenada, aun no lo creías, es decir, como la chica más torpe de todo Japón termino con ese ejemplar de hombre

-Entonces esto también es un sueño para mí – dijo muy sonriente

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – esperabas que no dijera que era como un pesadilla

-Estar aquí y encima con una chica súper linda como tú – dijo jugando con más intensidad con las manos

-Se-senpai – te soltaste de su agarre y cubriste tu rostro por completo

-¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo? – no podías verlo pero estabas segura, está riendo, sabía que ese tipo de comentarios te ponían más roja que un tomate maduro y según el "eras una adorable cerecita"

-N-no… ¡So-solo vamos senpai! – te adelantaste unos cinco pasos cuando de repente todo se volvió negro

-¡_T/A_! - ¿Por qué gritaba tu nombre?

-¿eh? – de repente sentiste un frio intenso en tus sentaderas

-¿Estas bien? – y volvió la luz, lo primero que viste fue un Sugawara algo sonrojado y preocupado

-¿Qué sucedió? – Paso 1.- averigua que matroshka paso 2.- toma una foto de la adorable cara que tiene senpai ahora

-Te resbalaste con un charco congelado – dijo y suspiro, parecía aliviado – y bueno, desvió la mirada – se te levanto el blusón… - dijo volteando a verte de nuevo – jejeje cambia esa cara no vi nada lo prometo – dijo riendo, podías ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lo había visto, había visto tus térmicas… y lo peor el resto de la gente también

-Lo siento – te disculpaste pero justo cuando intentabas ponerte de pie te escollo la rodilla –auch – te quejaste

-Eso se ve doloroso – se incorporó – ven – y de un solo jalón te levanto – por ahora vayamos a un lugar donde podamos revisarte eso

-… - no respondiste, solo aceptaste siguiendo el amable agarre

Llegaron hasta un restaurante familiar y ahí pidieron un par de chocolates calientes y unas donas. Tomaste la taza con ambas manos y soplaste un poco. El dulce liquido bajo por tu garganta calentando tu pecho y aliviando un poco el dolor. Elevaste la mirada un poco y lo viste ahí viéndote comer

-Está muy rico – dijiste mientras tomabas tu dona y le dabas una mordida – Chocolate con chocolate – era imposible no reaccionar a eso, era chocolate tu amado chocolate

-Tu cara ahora es muy tierna – dijo y cuando reaccionaste solo escuchaste un click – mira ahora es mi fondo de pantalla – dijo orgulloso mostrándote la pantalla del celular

-¡¿Po-porque?! – Te pusiste de pie muy estrepitosamente, tanto que tu chocolate cayó al suelo y el de Suga se volcó en la mesa - ¡Lo siento! – luego reclamarías ahora tenías que arreglar ese desastre

-Tra-tranquila – decía el limpiando el chocolate que había caído en su pierna

-Lo siento – repetiste, no sabías que hacer, limpiar la mesa, ayudar a Suga o limpiar el desastre ene l suelo. Terminaste eligiendo lo último al ver como llegaba una mesera y le daba una toalla a tu novio para después comenzar a limpiar la mesa

-_T/A_ deja eso podrías cortarte – te advirtió de ojos avellana pero lo ignoraste, las lágrimas estaban por empezar a salir, te sentías fatal. Primero llegas tarde a la cita, después resulta que traes el suéter al revés, le dices que parece una chica, te caes con un charco congelado, y ahora le tiras el chocolate caliente encima, seguro que se arrepentía de haber salido ese día contigo, seguro que se arrepentía de salir contigo…

-E-estaré bien – dijiste pero al instante siguiente tu dedo comenzó a sangrar

-Ves, te lo dije – su voz sonaba enfadada, te ayudo a ponerte de pie y te sentó de nuevo en la silla – No te muevas de aquí – ordeno y viste como salió del restaurante

Bajaste la cabeza y comenzaste a sollozar levemente, el dolor en tu mano y rodilla no importaba. Si no el que todo eso haya pasado en su primera cita. Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos y ya te habías tranquilizado, estabas por pedir la cuenta e irte de ahí con tu destrozada dignidad y tu abatido corazón cuando escuchaste que alguien entro

-_T/A_ – te llamo y llego a tu lado

-Sugawara-senpai – dijiste y el corazón se te encogió

-Ven siéntate – te hizo sentarte, solo obedecías ya no querías causar más problemas – toma esto como un pequeño regalo adelantado – dijo y te mostro un par de curitas con caritas de pandas

-¿eh?

-Primero una aquí – dijo poniendo una bandita en tu rodilla – y la otra – se puso de pie y tomo tu mano herida – va aquí – te la coloco con mucho cuidado y después beso tu herida

-Se-senpai – ah~ querías volver a llorar, pero ya no de tristeza si no de felicidad

-Vamos, tu sonrisa es muy bella, así que sonríe – dijo mostrando ese resplandor tan suyo, ese mismo resplandor que te había hecho poner tu mirada en él, en observarlo en secreto y de lejos, el mismo resplandor que te hizo reunir suficiente valor para declararte

-Si… Sugawara-senpai – dijiste frotando tus ojos – gracias, por todo… por soportarme…

-Vamos, que no me ha costado nada, hago esto porque quiero – dijo y se inclinó a besarte la mejilla – ten más confianza en ti _T/N_, me gustas – dijo y no soportaste más. Lo abrazaste, hundiendo tu cara en su pecho

-Y tú a mi… Ko-ko-ko-ko-kou…. Suga-senpai – dijiste con todas las fuerzas que te quedaban sintiendo como él te respondía, aferrándose a ti al igual que tú a él.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y bueno que les pareció el segundo día? Perdonen que venga tan tarde pero como ya dije la inspiración anduvo de hdp el día de hoy~ De nuevo gracias a Mika-senpai~ **

**Nos leemos mañana, que puede que también actualice tarde porque tengo que salir la mayor parte del día~ **

**Por cierto los curitas o banditas o tiritas, no sé cómo los llamen en su país, pero en si son de esos súper tiernos que tienen figuritas y no los tradicionales color piel todos sosos xD Ahora sí sin más nos leemos pronto ~**

**Ya-nyan~**


	3. 3 tontas excusas

**Ciaossu~**

**Kuro-desu~ ya se, ya es 4, pero en algunos países todavía es 3, así que aquí está el capítulo~ **

**Excusas y eso al final. Este capítulo se supone ya fue corregido, cualquier error se les agradecerá su ayuda ~ **

**Recuerden:**

_T/A = Tu apellido_

_T/N = tu nombre_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El tercer día de navidad mi amor me regalo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tres tontas excusas~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Me gustas! – le dijiste con una sonrisa en la cara

-Tú también me gustas _T/A_, eres una gran amiga – dijo con su boba sonrisa

-¡Idiota! – gritaste y te diste media vuelta, era la enésima vez que te le confesabas, y la enésima vez que te dejaba en la friendzone

-_¡T/A!_ – escuchaste que te llamaba pero no regresaste, lo dejaste atrás y seguiste caminando hasta tu casa. Llegaste y fuiste directo a tu cuarto, te dejaste caer en la cama y te quejaste sonoramente. Otro día otra frinzoneada.

Ya llevabas así ¿Cuánto? A si ¡TRES [CENSURADO] AÑOS! Y aun así tu excompañero de secundaria y ahora compañero de preparatoria seguía creyendo que tus "Me gustas" eran para levantarle la moral. Te volteaste y te quedando viendo la infinidad en tu limitado techo.

-yureru kagerou suberi dasu ase  
>hibiki au koe tadaki au kata<br>aketa mado kara sora ni tazuneta  
>oretachi kono natsu dounandai nee Mr. future<p>

Oh come on, come on, come on  
>wazukademo CHANSU<br>oh come on, come on, come on  
>tsunaide oh-<p>

-¿Eh? – espera… ¡¿te quedaste dormida?! Bueno era obvio ¿no? Si no ¿Por qué escuchabas la alarma? – Gggg – te quejaste poniéndote de pie – Ah~ - suspiraste y viste la fecha 3 de diciembre, hoy sería el día, hoy tenía que ser el día.

-Buenas días

-Buenos días

Escuchabas los saludos de tus compañeros ya dentro del salón, corriste la puerta y lo viste ahí, sentado al fondo queriendo desaparecer cuando de repente noto tu presencia. A cierto, huiste masculinamente la última vez que se vieron, te dirigiste a tu asiento y ahora eras tú la que deseaba ser totalmente invisible

-Buenos días _T/A_ – saludo mientras tú solo juntabas valor para iniciar otro día

-Buenas Asahi – saludaste con una de tus peores sonrisas

-¿Estas bien? Desde ayer no supe nada de ti y me quede preocupado por la manera que saliste corriendo – dijo inclinándose un poco

-N-no pasó nada estoy perfectamente jojojojo – la falsedad de ese comentario es superior a 5000

-¿Segura? – oh no, esos ojitos de cordero a punto de ser degollado es peor que las trampas de Yu Gi

-¡Que si idiota! – gritaste y luego bajaste la cabeza apenada sin ser consiente que algunas compañeras veían la escena

-Ha-hai – contesto asustado y al ver entrar al sensei se apresuró a su asiento que estaba hasta el otro extremo de la clase

-Waaa que miedo – dijo x chica

-Ya se, Azumane de por si da miedo y abusando de la pobre _T/A_-san – le contesto otra

-… - y ese golpe bajo de chicas extrañas baja la moral de Asahi

Durante el receso

-Hey Asahi necesito hablar contigo – la rutina continua – almorcemos juntos – técnicamente te lo llevaste arrastrando a la azotea

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto cabizbajo, espera, eso es nuevo

-Primero que nada ¿estás bien? – te le acercaste un poco

-Si… - mentía, pero en cuanto terminaras tu asunto averiguarías que le sucedía

-Me gustas – dijiste de nuevo

-Tu tam-

-¡No he terminado! Me gustas, me gustas en serio, como un chico masculino del sexo opuesto ¿entiendes? – dijiste haciendo gestos con las manos

-Si… solo… sería mejor si no te juntaras conmigo – dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-No seas idiota – soltaste de inmediato y si una pizca de compasión – estoy contigo porque así lo quiero y te lo dejare en claro no me rendiré tan fácilmente, mis tres años de un amor no correspondido no serán en vano – y con esa última declaración volviste dentro del edificio, caminando con la cabeza en alto y con paso firme hasta llegar al baño, en cuanto entraste al cubículo tus rodillas flaquearon. Lo habías hecho, lo habías dicho, no había marcha atrás

Las clases continuaron como de costumbre y ahora era una hora de estudio libre. Claro "estudio libre" la mayoría se dedicaba a platicar y hacer cualquier cosa menos estudiar. Te levantaste y te dirigiste a su asiento.

-Asahi necesitamos hablar – le dijiste y el solo asintió y te siguió

-¡ME gustas! – volviste a gritar en cuanto apenas llegaron a los casilleros de los zapatos

-… - el no respondió nada simplemente bajo la cabeza y negó levemente

-¡Vamos Asahi habla! ¡Se hombre y dame una respuesta mis sentimientos! – Dijiste enojada – por favor… dame una respuesta… - tu tono de voz demandante ahora era de suplica

-_T/A_ – levanto la cabeza y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza – lo siento… soy un hombre muy débil y no-

-¡No te pregunte nada de eso idiota! – gritaste y sin dejarlo terminar te marchaste de ahí ¿Qué se creía? no aceptarías un "nos soy alguien bueno para ti" como respuesta, o que te rechazara o te aceptara. Te detuviste a media rabieta… Y si te rechazaba, no te habías puesto a pensar en eso… Pero y si tomabas la iniciativa…

Demasiadas ideas para tu pobre cerebro.

-¡Eso hare! – gritaste a la nada y de un salón al azar salió un maestro y te callo.

Llegaste al salón y el tiempo continuo avanzando. Entre garabatear tu libreta y pensar en cómo "atacar" a Asahi sin que le diera un ataque cardiaco, no notaste cuando de repente el compañero del al lado te llamo para que volvieras de tu ensimismamiento

-¡Un beso! – dijiste poniéndote de pie y toda la clase te volteo a ver

-_T/A_-san por favor deje de soñar despierta y atienda adecuadamente la clase – pidió la irritante profesora de historia – por cierto ¿Alguien sabe si el señor Azumane se dignara a aparecer hoy? – pregunto con su petulante voz

Volteaste a comprobar que lo que decía la cacatúa era cierto y en efecto Asahi no había vuelto al salón. Ahora o nunca, después de todo la tercera es la vencida.

-¡Me siento mal voy a la enfermería! – gritaste y saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sin esperar siquiera a escuchar un solo rechistido de la sensei

-¡A-SA-HI! – se le erizo al piel al escuchar tu grito y no pudo reaccionar cuando de repente fue tacleado por una persona de menos estatura - ¿Dónde te habías metido idiota? – preguntaste zangoloteándolo

-Lo, lo siento – logro decir mientras lo dejabas respirar al fin

-Asahi… me gustas – susurraste y te acercaste peligrosamente a el

-_T-T-T/A-A-A_ – decía todo nervioso por la cercanía, te detuviste a solo centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran

Esperabas, ansiabas que aunque fuera solo por curiosidad, te besara. Esperaste y esperaste pero lo único que obtuviste fue un amable agarre de hombros que te alejaban. No abriste los ojos, no soportarías el verlo a la cara. Te quedaste ahí, sentada en el suelo escuchando como sus pasos se alejaban.

-Waaaa viste eso – lograste escuchar a lo lejos

-Ya seeee – le contesto otra

-Primero abusa de ella – contesto una tercera

-Luego la rechaza de tal manera – la primera hablo de nuevo

-Azumane sin duda es un mal tipo – afirmo la segunda

-De la que se libró _T/A_-san – termino la tercera y de repente temblaron, las estabas taladrando con la mirada

¡¿Con que había sido eso?! ¿Eras idiota o qué? Por qué habías olvidado que Asahi tenía un corazón de cristal, por dios y decías lo que querías. Llegaste al salón y lo viste, parecía que acababa de llegar.

Caminaste hasta él y te diste media vuelta enfrentando a tus compañeros, viste que las chismosas iban llegando.

-¡Azumane Asahi no me extorsiona! ¡No es un anciano que reprobó y va tras las faldas de las colegialas! ¡No es un idiota que se cree la gran cosa! ¡Y ya dejen de ser tan prejuiciosos! ¡Hemos convivido por tres años y aún no se dan cuenta de lo buen chico que es! ¡Puede que sea un bobo y algo cobarde, pero eso es solo por su corazón de cristal! – estabas exaltada, la clase asombrada, ni siquiera la cacatúa de la maestra decía nada

Decidida volteaste y lo jalaste de la camisa

-Asahi ME GUSTAS – dijiste alto y claro y después lo besaste

Torpe, rápido y ya. Un beso que solo fue un toque que duro unos segundos. Así de piquito, todo casto y puritano

-T-tú también _T/A_ – dijo y en su sonrojada cara apareció una boba sonrisa

Espera… lo acababas de besar, en frente de todos tus compañeros de clases con los que convivirías hasta graduarte y de la maestra más cotilla de toda la escuela. Tu cara simplemente era un poema pintado a tonos de rojo.

-¿Ya puedo seguir con la clase? – pregunto la sensei

-… - y sin decir nada fuiste a tu escritorio.

No todo era tan malo, después de todo, soportar esas tres tontas excusas el mismo día y haber dado tu primer beso en público no fue tan malo.

Tu PRIMER beso. Dejaste caer la cara en el escritorio y te cubriste con los brazos.

Los demás solo veían entre asombrados y queriéndose reír, al parecer ambos había reaccionado igual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que les pareció? Siento que la chica es medio atrabancada y tiene un toque de tsundere xD **

**Perdonen por venir tan tarde, pero estuve hasta tarde fuera acompañando a mi mama, en serio desde las 5am hasta las 9pm que llegamos a la casa, además llegue con un hambre xD De todas maneras aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo y en unas horas más vendrá el cap 4 ;) **

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto~**

**Ya-nyan~**

**PD: Gracias por los favoritos, follow y review, en serio me sacan una sonrisa y hacen que me den ganas de escribir **


	4. 4 Noyatasticos Accidentes

**Ciaossu~**

**Kuro-desu~ Y aunque es un poquito tarde aquí estoy con el fic~ Hoy es cuatro así que –redoble de tambores- Es el día de mi adorado Noya! Pero en fin mis idioteces y demás al final~**

**Recuerde:**

_TA = Tu Apellido_

_T/N = Tu nombre_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El cuarto de navidad mi amor me regalo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 Noyatasticos accidentes ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hola – saludo sonriente el chico que estaba en frente de tu puerta ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Nishinoya? Para venir a las ¡5am!

-… - estabas pensando seriamente en cerrarle la puerta en la nariz y volver a tu cálida cama

-¿Quieres salir? – pregunto ilusionado y tú solo atinaste a poner cara de asco

-… ya viste la hora ¿verdad? – preguntaste mientras te abrazabas a ti misma, la nieve ya cubría las calles y tú lo menos que querías era seguir en la entrada con tan solo tu pijama

-Sip, vamos será divertido – dijo tomándote de la mano y haciéndote salir un poco, justo entonces un fuerte viento te calo hasta los huesos

-I-i-i-idiota – estabas tiritando de frio – ta-ta-tan siquiera deja que me cambie – te soltaste del agarre y volviste a entrar cerrándole la puerta de sopetón en la cara

-¡Aquí te espero! – escuchaste el grito y maldijiste internamente esperando que tu hermano no se despertara o ahí ardería Noya

-_ ¿A dónde rayos más irías?_ – pensaste sarcástica

Apenas 10 minutos y ya estabas lista, ropa calientita y abrigadora, aunque no te molestara mucho el frio, afuera parecía la Antártida. Tomaste tus botas y dejaste una nota a tu madre en la cocina, ni por error mencionaste que saldrías con un chico y así después de dejar cada cosa en su lugar saliste tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible.

-¡Vamos _T/N_! – dijo tomando tu mano y jalándote para que caminaras junto a el

-… ¿No tienes vergüenza cierto? – preguntaste después de un rato de caminar con tu cara de gato estreñido

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto como si de verdad no fuera consciente de lo que había ocurrido hace apenas unas cuantas horas

-Explícame ¿Qué rayos hacías en la puerta de MI casa a las 5am? – preguntaste soltándote del agarre y cruzándote de brazos

-No seas paranoica – dijo volteando la cara

-¿Qué dijiste? – pero antes de que la sangre se te subiera a la cabeza sentiste un impacto en la cara seguida de un potente estornudo

-Jajajaja que gracioso estornudas – reía todo quitado de la pena, te había lanzado la bola de nieve justo en medio de los ojos

-¡Idiota! – hiciste una bola de nieve y la aventaste con todas tus fuerzas, pero Noya logro esquivarla y justo escuchaste como se rompía un vidrio

Ambos se voltearon a ver y la cara se les volvió azul. La luz se encendió y comenzaron a correr como almas que lleva el diablo.

Estaban jadeando buscando el preciado aire, había corrido hasta el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de tu casa.

-¡Idiota mira lo que ocasionas! – reclamaste sin piedad alguna

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú fuiste quien lanzo la bola de nieve! – reclamo la falsa acusación

-¡Tu empezaste! – le dijiste y caminaste hasta los columpios

-Solo porque tenías cara de malhumorada – se excusó el parándose en el columpio de al lado y comenzando a balancearse

Después de unos minutos en silencio y después de que se te bajara el coraje volteaste a ver a Noya

-Ten cuidado o te vas a caer – le dijiste al ver como se mecía muy alto

-Tranquila, tengo un movimiento especial que quiero probar – dijo confiado comenzando a poner más impulso

-¡Oi Noya! ¡Que te vas a ir de boca! – te paraste del columpio dispuesta bajarlo de un buen golpe cuando de repente se aventó, casi se te sale el ama del cuerpo

-¡Flying rolling thunder! – lo escuchaste gritar y después viste como aterrizaba dando una voltereta. El alma te volvió al cuerpo pero ahora tú lo querías matar

-¡Idiota no hagas eso! – le dijiste en cuanto se acercó a ti

-¡Vamos! Si fue asombroso – se vitoreaba solo

-Pero fue peligroso – le reñiste

-Nada que mi grandiosidad no pueda controlar – afirmo, después del susto siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que volvieron a tu casa

-Bueno, nos vemos en la escuela – dijiste antes de entrar

-Espera – te tomo la mano y sonrió

-¿Q-que sucede? – porque se ponía ansioso de repente

-Vendré por ti así que espérame – dijo y te beso la mejilla antes de echarse a correr

-…. – no sabías que decir o hacer, abrías y cerrabas la boca como idiota, además tu cara estaba más roja que el trasero de un mandril

Entraste cerrando con un fuerte portazo, olvidando que tu hermano estaba en casa y que tanto el cómo tu madre ignoraban que habías salido a dar una paseo de madrugada con el líbero de Karasuno

Llegaste a tu cuarto y te tiraste a la cama en donde golpeaste tu pobre almohada gasta estar satisfecha. Después de eso te arreglaste, aun si fuera invierno tenías que ir al club a entrenar. Arreglaste todo, bajaste a desayunar como siempre. Y con un termo extra con chocolate caliente partiste rumbo a la escuela. O eso planeabas hasta que viste cierta figura acercase corriendo

-¡_T/N_! – Llego corriendo – vamos – dijo y se puso a caminar a tu lado

-Lo decías en serio – dijiste desviando la mirada y abriendo tu termo con chocolate

-Claro, yo siempre hablo en serio – dijo alegre y noto el agradable olor de tu bebida – dame chocolate – "pidió" extendiendo la mano

-No – respuesta inmediata

-¿Por qué?

-Es MI chocolate, MIO – dijiste alejando el recipiente por inercia

-Soy tu senpai – argumento

-No lo pareces – alejaste aun así el traste

-Quiero

-No – dijiste alejando aun más el chocolate y cuando acordaste habías chocado con un poste de luz

-Eso te pasa por no respetar a tu senpai – dijo poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza de manera despreocupada

-¡Nishinoya! – gritaste comenzando a perseguirlo

El corrió mientras reía, mientras tu sentías como la leche sabor chocolate quemaba tus inocentes piernas y abdomen, tendrías que cambiarte y seguro que llegabas tarde al club, porque claro primero tenías que liquidar a Noya

Llegaste apenas al club, pero como amonestación tendrías que salir a dar 10 vueltas a la escuela. Aguantándote las ganas de golpear al capitán y su "brillante idea" saliste a correr. Apenas ibas por la tercera vuelta cuando viste a Nishinoya caminar solo por el pasillo que conectaba los salones con el gimnasio del vóley.

Sonreíste y cambiaste el rumbo de tu camino, estaba ahí, solo. Parecía concentrado en algo, seguramente estaría pensando el siguiente nombre tonto que gritara al hacer alguna recepción. Estabas a punto de abalanzarte sobre el cuando de repente

Charco congelado salvaje y sensual aparece

-¡Waaaaaa! – gritaste mientras esperabas el impacto, ibas a caer sobre Noya, pero aun así seguramente te golpearías bastante

Pero bueno, no sentiste dolor ni nada ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque caíste en una posición tan comprometedora que no te lo creías. Se estaban besando ¡Los besos accidentados de esos que solo pasan en los mangas shoujo!

Te levantaste de inmediato, y veías la mirada de Nishinoya simple y puro asombro para después llevar su mano a la boca. Te diste vuelta y hacheaste a correr como loca ¿A dónde ir? Y de repente sentiste una punzada en la pierna. La enfermería, ahí podías esconderte y de paso revisar que te había pasado.

Llegaste y de inmediato te revisaste. No podías arriesgarte a tener una lesión. Afortunadamente solo era un raspón, limpiaste, parchaste y todo listo. Miraste añorante la puerta como esperando algo, pero ¿Qué podías esperar?

Justo estabas por meterte a la blanca cama cuando se abrió la puerta. Y ahí lo viste de pie con su usual sonrisa.

-Si estabas tan desesperada por besarme pudiste habérmelo dicho – dijo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste? – dijiste perpleja, ¡¿el creía que lo habías atacado?! Tu cara se volvió roja y no sabías si era de ira o de vergüenza

-Que si querías un beso solo tenías que pedirlo – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-No sé lo que este pasando por tu mente, y tampoco quiero saberlo, pero yo no te ataque, bueno si ¡pero no de ese modo! – decías mientras lo veías acercarse

-No seas tan tímida, se te nota a leguas que no podías apartar la mirada de mi asombrosita – dijo mientras se señalaba si mismo con el dedo pulgar

-Primero no inventes palabras, y segundo aquí el que va tras de alguien eres tu – dijiste ahora más enojada que sonrojada mientras ponías tus manos en las caderas

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Por favor Noya, sino porque irías a mi casa a las 5 de la mañana y me llevarías precisamente a ese parque en donde se puede ver un lindo amanecer y justo después de eso me compañas a la escuela – dijiste sacándolo todo, era frustrante no saber que rayos pensaba, primero te trataba de esa manera y luego parecía un idiota enamorado de la manager de su equipo o cualquier chica que lo llamara senpai

-¡Lo hice porque somos amigos! – no dejaste pasar sus mejillas sonrojadas

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas? – atacaste de nuevo

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto? – contrataco

-…

-…

Si ahora ninguno sabía cómo continuar. ¿Por qué te interesaba? Era obvio pero no querías admitirlo.

-Me interesa porque…

-Por la misma razón que yo hice todo eso ¿verdad? – dijo Nishinoya con una voz seria, algo inusual en el

-¿Qué?

-Me gustas _T/N_ – dijo mirándote fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos avellanas que parecían brillas más que nunca

-… I-idiota – dijiste mientras restregabas tus ojos para que ninguna maldita lágrima se atreviera a salir

-_T/N_ – dijo de nuevo con su usual tono de voz – Me gustas – repitió y ya no pudiste más

-Y tú a mí – susurraste – ¡Me gustas Noya-senpai! – de alguna manera lograste articular esa palabras en la misma oración

-¡Vamos! – dijo emocionado tomando tu mano

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? – preguntaste dejándote guiar hasta la puerta de la enfermería

-A contárselo todo Karasuno – dijo el abriendo la puerta y echándose a correr contigo de la mano. Apenas avanzaron medio metro cuando chocaron con algo

-¡Auch! ¡Estos jovencitos de hoy en día! – se quejaba el subdirector mientras trataba de ponerse de pie

Sus caras estaban en blanco, habían tumbado al sub director y peor aún, tenías su peluquín en la cabeza. El también empalideció cuando vio que su preciada falsa melena se vio evidenciada, nuevamente.

-¡Nishinoya! ¡¿_T/S_?! – dijo reconociéndolos

-No vimos nada – dijo Noya mientras se ponía de pie y te ayudaba para después salir huyendo, no sin antes dejar el peluquín a su dueño

-¡Contigo solo son problemas! – dijiste mientras ibas corriendo junto a el

No respondió solo sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y esa chispa de alegría en sus ojos. Justo iban llegando al club de vóley para dar inicio a su "anuncio a toda la escuela" de que estaban saliendo cuando

Charco congelado salvaje y sensualon vuelve a aparecer

-¡Waaa! – Gritaste esperando caer en un montón de nieve, pero nada

-No dejare que nada te pase – dijo Nishinoya que te tenia agarrada de la mano – porque soy tu senpai – dijo muy orgulloso de si

-Ah~ - Suspiraste – _Estoy saliendo con un idiota – _ Definitivamente nada bueno podía pasar al estar saliendo con Noya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Antes de anda aclarare, son 4 accidentes los que los unen, el cristal roto, el chocolate caliente, el resbalón con ese sensual charco congelado y el ultimo es el peluquín, y ya después la magia de Noya nos quita la mala suerte~**

**Nah, mentira Noya-san es todo mío :v Si tengo problemas con Noya… y Bokuto, pero esa es otra historia xD **

**Espero les haya gustado y me disculpo que actualice tan tarde~ Paran muchas cosas en mi vida y aparte de eso Noya… te amo, pero eres difícil de manejar xD **

**Espero les gustara y gracias por todos su reviews, follows y favoritos, en serio me alegran mucho~**

**Gracias Mika-senpai de nuevo me ayudaste mucho **

**Ya-nyan~**


End file.
